Nerissa Starsail
History Early Life As a Melodie child, Nerissa had more contact with off worlders then most, but that wasn't saying much. Because of those encounters she developed a interest in the Galaxy and the many races that inhabit it. She wanted to sail the sea of stars to see what no one else from her world got to see. Her first chance wasn't what she had hoped for, while her people remained largely unknown to the galaxy there were rare times when one or two spacers would arrive, their star ships being a sight to behold Nerissa would run out to the landing sights to greet the new comers. But the last time she did this the pilot and crew weren't the tired travelers that she become accustomed to, but a group of pirates and slavers. The pirates were trying to evade the attention of a Republic patrol by landing on the planet. They had no idea there was anyone else on the planet and were surprised when Nerissa greeted them. The pirates were quick to take advantage of Nerissa's naivety, captured her and had fun beating her. Before she could be taken to the slave pens though Republic soldiers attacked, turned out the pirates weren't as cleaver as they had thought. Before Nerissa could grasp what was happening it was over. Most of the pirates laid dead with the rest captured and the Republic soldiers were helping the slaves and her. She tried to tell them that she was originally from Yavin VIII but the beatings she received took their toll and she lost consciousness. She would later wake up in a hospital on board a space station, though she couldn't have known this or know that she was in a place for healing. She freaked out when the nurse came in to check up on her, a female Nautolan was not a being she saw before and with everything that had happened and waking up in this strange room, it was too much. Other nurses came to help try and calm her down. It wasn't until a protocol droid entered the room and started speaking her language that she started to calm down. The droid explained where she was and that she wasn't in any danger. It also asked her who she was and what race she was. While the hospital was able to heal her wounds they couldn't identify what species she was. She told them her name but nothing else, she still had no real reason to trust these people and after what had happened with the pirates she didn't want to bring further trouble to her home. New Life So like the other slaves that had nothing to their name, Nerissa was sent to a shelter where they helped people like them start a new life. It was there that she first started school, learning about the galaxy, its history and its sciences. She loved learning and it became evident to her teachers that she could go further, they just weren't equipped well enough. To help her along they had her take tests and make essays, that should she score high enough, she would be given free grants and scholarships. Her hard work and dedication won out and she was able to move to the core worlds and get into a better school and take advance classes. While she excelled in many studies her thoughts always drifted back to home and how vulnerable her people really were. They knew little of the galaxy, its wonderful treasures of knowledge and its many people and of the many dangers they can threaten the unprepared. The life she had become accustomed too was nothing like the hardships her people had to deal with on a daily basis. She decided she would do everything she can, using her schooling and resources she manages to obtain to uplift her people and try to at least make everyday on her world that less trying. Category:Females Category:Melodie